


Secret Secrets Are No Fun, Secret Secrets Hurt Someone

by bunnkies



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Break Up, Charlie finds out, Dating, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Secret Relationship, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), charlie finds out they’re dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnkies/pseuds/bunnkies
Summary: Alastor is clueless, and ends up losing his lover in the process.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDNT THINK OF A TITLE SO I CHOSE THE FUCKING QUOTE FROM THE STRIPPER FROM THAT ONE EPISODE OF THE OFFICE PLS-

It was a usual night at the hotel, everyone had gone to their respective rooms, except for Angel and Alastor.  
The two had been dating for a couple months, and hadn’t told anyone. Angel insisted that they reveal it, but Alastor excused it, saying he wasn’t ready for it to be public knowledge. 

They were by themselves in the lobby, talking and cuddling on the couch. “When are we gonna tell em?” Angel asked innocently. He seemed to have had this on his mind all day, judging by the tone of his voice.  
Alastor sat up straight, sighing. “I just don’t think it’s wise to let them know yet.” Angel crossed his arms, refusing to meet his eyes, “why not?!” He pouted, getting agitated. 

Alastor sighed, and took his hand. “I can’t explain it dear, I promise i’ll consider it for sometime soon.” He have Angel a warm smile he knew he couldn’t argue with. Angel chuckled, and held Alastor’s face in his hands.  
“Okay babe. Soon.” He closed his eyes, leaning in, until their lips met softly. 

In the moment, they must’ve not heard footsteps, but they sure heard what came next.  
“Angel, I noticed you weren’t in your room and-“

Charlie. 

She stopped mid-sentence, watching as they jumped apart from each other.  
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry I mean- How long have you two?”  
Angel smiled, finally, an opportunity to talk about his love for his boyfriend to someone other than his boyfriend!  
He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Alastor. Alastor stood up from the couch quickly, and straightened his coat.  
“This is a big misunderstanding Charlotte. We both know I would never do this with such a demon, if not for a good reason!” 

Angel’s heart shattered. 

“We had a bet was all, and I lost. Don’t think too much of it dear.” 

Angel felt sick. 

“Oh! Well, i’m sorry for misunderstanding. Just, don’t keep Angel down here too long he has some chores in the morning.” Alastor gave her a dismissive wave of his hand, and watched her leave. 

“Well wasn’t that unfortunate! Where were we cher?” Alastor said, attempting to lean in to continue their previous kiss, but was shoved away.  
“Get the fuck away from me.” Angel said as stern as possible, though there was an obvious shake in his voice.  
Alastor raised a brow, “What’s gotten into you darling? Mon cher come here.” He opened his arms, but Angel got up, walking past him. 

Alastor’s smile twitched. “Darling what’s wrong?”  
Angel turned back to him, tears already streaming down his face.

“We’re breaking up Al.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolution.   
> The boys have a talk.

Alastor took a second to register what he had said, wanting to laugh at, what he assumed was, a ridiculous joke, but the tears said otherwise.   
He stood up, reaching out to him, but Angel ran for it.   
He went to his room quickly, locking the door, and crying into his bed.   
Alastor followed after him, his mind was too clouded by his emotions to think of teleporting in front of him. 

He stood outside Angel’s door, and knocked frantically. It was so unlike him to do so, Alastor had a pattern, he always knocked a certain way, he was polite, gentle, and respectful. 

This was very different. 

He tried the knob, but it was locked. Angel must’ve guessed his next thoughts after the knob rattled.   
“Don’t ya dare use yer powers. I locked it for a goddamn reason. Get. out.”

Alastor felt his heart sink to his stomach, he felt sick, he felt weak as tears threatened to escape his eyes.   
“I- darling let’s talk about this! Didn’t Ms. Charlotte say communion is key?!” His ears were drooped, his usually uptight posture gone, Alastor was dwindling into an emotional wreck, like no one had seen before. 

“Ya didn’t even know how ya hurt me..” Angel’s voice cracked, causing a single tear to run down Alastor’s cheek.   
“Darling I- You know why I…” He bit his tongue, wiped his tear, and sighed, “Please let me in…Please..” He leaned his forehead against the door, praying for a chance, a chance to explain, to prove himself. 

It was silent for a few moments, and then he heard shuffling. The door was unlocked, and then it was slowly opened. 

Angel refused to look at him, but motioned him to come inside. Alastor sat down on the bed, tapping his foot, as he waited for permission to say anything.   
Angel stood in front of him, and took a deep breath, attempting (and failing) to compose himself.   
“What do you want.” He tried to sound tough, but Angel’s voice was broken.   
Alastor’s smile twitched at the tone of Angel’s voice, trying not to let it affect his speech. 

“Please. What did I do…?” His voice was showing signs of breaking now as well, but did his very best to hide it.   
Angel’s expression turned angry, as he stomped over to Alastor.   
“What did you DO?” Alastor finally frowned as Angel clenched his fists, face turning red with anger. He scoffed, “How about, sayin’ ya wouldn’t ever kiss ‘my kinda demon’ are ya fuckin’ kidding me Al?! I understood ya wanted to keep it secret but, good ‘ta know you were just ashamed of me!” 

Alastor felt like a fucking idiot. 

“Oh dear… I never meant to hurt you! I-I panicked! I said the most believable thing I could think of. I don’t see you like that, you know that cher!”  
He tried to reach out to touch him, but Angel flinched away.   
“I don’t know how to believe you..” His voice was shaky, he went back to being sad instead of being angry.   
Alastor sat there, thinking for a moment, before sitting up, and quickly leaving the room.   
Angel turned around quickly.   
“Where ya goin??” He didn’t have time to follow, because Alastor was quick.   
He sighed and sat back down, only to hear Alastor’s footsteps come back quicker, and heard two other voices. Charlie and Vaggie. 

Alastor was holding Charlie, running her up to Angel’s room, while Vaggie was chasing him, asking why he had just ran off with her girlfriend. 

Alastor put her down, and stood in the middle of the room, waiting for everyone to calm down.   
“WHY DID YOU- WHAT’S GOING ON?” Vaggie yelled at him, pointing her spear in his direction.   
He put his hands up defensively.   
“I would like to clear up a misunderstanding between me, Angel, and Charlie.” 

Vaggie looked over at Angel, and noticed his tear stained face. “What the FUCK did you do to him?” Charlie grabbed her arm, and tried to calm her down.  
“Let’s let Al speak.”   
Vaggie hesitantly put her spear away, eyes on Alastor the whole time.   
Alastor cleared his throat, staring at everyone once, before starting to speak. 

“I said something wrong tonight. I said something utterly horrible, about someone very dear to me, and I want to right these wrongs.”   
Angel looked at the ground, just waiting for the next words.   
Alastor turned to Charlie. “I lied to you about the reason for my actions, and I deeply apologize to not only you, but Angel as well.”   
Charlie seemed confused, which gave Alastor the signal that he needed to elaborate.   
“I did not kiss Angel Dust because of a bet, I kissed him because I wanted to.” 

Charlie’s face gleamed, and then she frowned again. 

Alastor turned to Angel, “I’m sorry Angel. I understand if you hate me, and will accept if you want our relationship to stop. I just felt it was necessary to do this.” He turned to leave, but was stopped. 

“Al wait..” Angel didn’t know what he wanted to say next, but he didn’t want him to leave.   
Alastor walked over to the bed and sat down.   
They sat in silence for a moment, as Charlie ushered Vaggie out of the room to give them space. 

Angel hugged him. 

Alastor hesitated, but when he felt it was okay to do so, he hugged back.   
“I don’t want to lose you Al.” His voice cracked, tears pouring for what felt like the 10th time in that one night.   
Alastor sighed, and held him even closer.   
“I'm so sorry mon ange. I don’t always understand the feelings of others, but I want to try for you.”   
Angel reached for his hand, and intertwined their fingers, squeezing tightly. 

“I love you. I’m not breaking up with you.”   
Angel nuzzled into his shoulder, never wanting to let go.   
“I love you more darling. Please forgive me.”  
Angel squeezed his hand, “I do. I don’t wanna keep any more secrets, okay?”   
Alastor nodded, and pulled his hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. 

“No more secrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING I RLY NEEDED SOME SOFT BOY ACTION <33


End file.
